Final Destiny
by Zeeagy Ovich
Summary: 2Ne1 , ChaeZy , CL , Minzy . "so this is my final destiny, to be with you..." it's Yuri Fanfiction. DLDR. RnR please?


**Final Destiny**

Chaerin mengangkat wajahnya ketika suara pintu mobil yang dibuka terdengar. Minji –si pembuka mobil- masuk ke mobil dengan senyum cerah walau wajahmya terlihat lelah, jelas, dia baru selesai latihan.

"bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Chaerin. Minji menutup pintu dan menoleh, kembali tersenyum. "menyenangkan seperti biasa. Tapi pelatih Kim bilang aku harus diet lagi" katanya, Chaerin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut maknaenya itu.

Chaerin mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat kencan mereka kali ini.

"Namsan tower kan?" tanya Minji. Chaerin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat, ia terlalu serius menyetir. Sedangkan Minji mengambil toner di tasnya dan membubuhkannya pada kapas, kemudian mulai memakainya diwajah. Bagaimanapun ia ingin terlihat cantik pada kencan mereka yang jarang terjadi ini.

"anyway dibelakang ada roti bakar, aku tau kau tidak makan sebelum berangkat latihan" kata Chaerin. Sementara ia menghentikan mobilnya karna lampu merah, ia mengambil kotak makan dibelakang dan menaruhnya dipaha Minji yang masih asik membersihkan wajah.

"sudahlah, kau sudah cantik. Ayo makan" kata Chaerin. Tangannya kembali ke setir mengingat lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

Minji menuruti kata Chaerin dan merapikan segala zat kimia pembersih wajah itu dan mulai memakan rotinya. "ini enak, tapi tumben Bom unnie membuat roti bakarnya agak... err gosong" kata Minji pelan. Chaerin tersenyum, "aku yang membuatnya, mian" katanya, matanya tidak lepas sedetikpun dari jalanan. Minji tersenyum,

'chu'

"gomawo. Ini enak~" ucap Minji setelah ia mencuri ciuman di pipi Chaerin. Lagi-lagi Chaerin tersenyum, namun tetap fokus pada jalanan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai. Tepat saat Chaerin memarkirkan mobilnya, tepat Minji memakan suapan terakhir rotinya. Mereka memakai masker dan snapback mereka agar tidak ada yang menyadari mereka disana, terutama untuk urusan kencan –ingat, mereka 2NE1!

Jadi mereka keluar dari mobil dan Chaerin menggandeng tangan Minji, membawanya masuk ke Namsan tower.

-ceritanya Namsan tower buka 24 jam-

Mereka menaiki lift dan diam disana. Hanya ada mereka berdua mengingat ini sudah jam 10 malam. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini saja mereka sudah mencuri waktu istirahat mereka,

konsekuensi menjadi anggota girlband dengan job menumpuk, dan diluar negri.

Minji menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chaerin, Chaerin mengusak rambut maknaenya itu dengan sayang, "kalau kau lelah kau bisa menolak kencan ini babo, kita sudah biasa kencan dipesawat kan?" tanya Chaerin sedikit bercanda. Berhasil, Minji tertawa singkat.

"justru karna kita jarang sekali kencan di tempat selain pesawat, makanya aku mau" kata maknae itu. kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chaerin, memeluknya erat

"ugh, big baby~ kau yakin tidak kelelahan?" tanya Chaerin. Minji mengangkat kepalanya, "aku menjadi member 2Ne1 semenjak aku SMP dan itu lebih melelahkan dari jalan-jalan-setelah-latihan, okay?" kata Minji, Chaerin mengangguk dan mencubit pipi Minjinya –kalau boleh dikatakan begitu.

"baiklah baiklah~ chaaa kita sampai~" Chaerin menarik tangan Minji untuk keluar dari lift. Entah bagaimana keadaan menjadi terbalik, Minji yang menarik Chaerin dan heboh sendiri dengan gumaman dari mulutnya seperti 'woaahh' 'ini indah sekali' 'astaga Seoul terang sekali' 'aduh ini tinggi ya'. Chaerin hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Minji-ya, lihat bintang itu" Chaerin menunjuk ke sebelah kiri atas, tepat ketika Minji menoleh kesana,

'chu'

"satu sama baby~" Chaerin tersenyum dan Minji merona hebat. Chaerin mengusak rambut Minji dan memeluk big baby-nya itu dari belakang.

"eonnie" Minji memanggil leadernya itu. gumamam singkatlah yang menjawab panggilan dari si maknae.

"kalau kita putus aku akan melompat dari sini" kata Minji, kemudian ia merasakan pelukan Chaerin di pinggangnya menjadi lebih erat.

"kau bicara apa? Pertama, aku tidak akan memutuskanmu, kedua, kau seperti membuat takdirmu sendiri dan itu tidak baik, apalagi takdir yang kau buat buruk sekali" Chaerin menasehati maknanenya itu dengan pelukan yang semakin erat.

"ish eonnie, hal ini biasa aku lakukan dan hampir selalu terjadi" kata Minji

"maksudmu?" Chaerin bertanya, bingung dengan tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Minjinya.

"dulu tepat sebulan aku berpacaran dengan Tabi-oppa, aku bilang kalau kami putus maka aku akan berpacaran denganmu..." Chaerin membuka matanya, sedikit kaget.

"...padahal saat itu aku bercanda, Tabi-oppa pun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi ini menjadi kenyataan" Minji tersenyum mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"dan saat itu aku masih berpacaran dengan Jiyong-oppa kan?" tanya Chaerin, Minji mengangguk.

"alam bawah sadarku bahkan menginginkanmu jauh sebelum hatiku menginginkanmu, eonnie" Minji menghadapkan kepalanya kebelakang agar dapat melihat Chaerinnya itu, dan kemudian tersenyum.

Chaerin merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tidak menyangka maknaenya akan bicara seperti itu. ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang jelas bibirnya kini menempel dengan bibir Minji,

Ia mencium Minjinya untuk pertama kali setelah dua bulan mereka menjalin berhubungan.

Chaerin melepas ciuman singkat mereka dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Minji,

"tidak, kita tidak akan putus"

Chaerin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Minji, sementara Minji kembali menghadapkan kepalanya kedepan, ia melihat keatas, berdoa dalam hati supaya mereka berdua benar-benar tidak akan putus.

Ia –dan semua orang- tau kalau ini salah, tapi sekali lagi, ia –dan semua orang- tau tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta.

Tidak ada lagi acara mebuat sendiri takdirnya karna ia tau Chaerinnya tidak akan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Karna ini takdir mereka, yang tercipta jauh sebelum hati mereka merasakan cinta.

"so this is my final destiny, to be with you..." Minji menutup matanya dan membiarkan Chaerin memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"yeah. This is the final. No more 'ex' between us, just you and me" jawab Chaerin.

Dan bintang di langit menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta mereka

End.


End file.
